Party Time Big Show
The Party Time Big Show was the last Wiggles concert for 2019. The Wiggles will explode onto stages all around Australia, when they bring their brand-new Party Time! Big Show! around the country this November, December & February! The Party Time! Big Show will feature all your favourite Wiggles songs such as 'Do the Propeller!', ‘E-M-M-A’, ‘Hot Potato’ and 'Rock-a-Bye Your Bear’, as well as some of their hits from their album Party Time!. You’ll see The Wiggles, their Wiggly friends including brand new Wiggly Friend; Shirley Shawn the Unicorn, the Wiggly Dancers, Santa Claus, dancing reindeers and much more! Setlist #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Here Come The Wiggles #Say the Dance, Do the Dance #Romp Bomp A Stomp #Five Fingered Family #Apples and Bananas #Pappadum #Quack Quack #Incy Wincy Spider #Picking All the Flowers #The Alphabet Ballet #Ballet Parade #Hello Wags! #Wags' Dance #Fruit Salad #Hot Potato #Australian City Amore #Hello Henry! #Henry Works With 8 Tentacles #Shake Your Sillies Out #Emma's Theme #Emma's Yellow Bow #Simon Says #Baby Shark #Curoo Curoo #Three Little Monkeys #The Highland Fling #Shirley Shawn the Unicorn #Jingle Bells #Felice Navidad #Hokey Pokey #Do the Propeller! #Half Man, Half Cat (ICC Theatre Show) #Go Santa Go (Canberra Show) #The Music of the Ballet Orchestra (Qudos Bank Arena Show) #Three Little Ducks (Canberra Show) Tour Locations * November 16th - WIN Entertainment, Wollongong, NSW * November 19th - ICC Theatre, Sydney, NSW * November 23rd, November 24th - RAC Arena, Perth, WA * November 30th, December 1st - Entertainment Centre, Adelaide, SA * December 3rd - Entertainment Centre, Darwin, NT * December 7th, December 8th - Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, VIC * December 12th - Entertainment Centre, Newcastle, NSW * December 14th & 15th - Entertainment Centre, Brisbane, QLD * December 17th, 18th & 19th - December, 2019 - Theatre Centre, Canberra, ACT * December 21st & 22nd - Qudos Bank Arena - Sydney, NSW * February 1st - Derwent Entertainment Centre - Hobart, TAS * February 2nd - Silverdome, Launceston, TAS Gallery File:72214422_463786291161999_4377560128431768770_n.jpg File:73456002_2195081107465517_1495978848253897583_n(1).jpg File:29AA39E4-2E28-4F73-B715-A9169DF04DA6.jpeg|Stage set Trivia * It will be Shirley Shawn the Unicorn's first Big Show tour with The Wiggles. * This tour marks The Wiggles' first Christmas tour to hold over into the new year. * Inflatables of Henry, Dorothy and Wags can be seen in Hokey Pokey. * Sam Mac toured The Wiggles at the ICC Theatre with his new song; "Half Man, Half Cat". * Jack Gatto, Alex Keller and Steve Pace can be seen playing musical instruments. * Lachy and Anthony doesn't have their name on the screens. * In each Australian city, The Wiggles will do their own version of the Amore for a different city. * Anthony's children Antonio and Maria helped out with the tour. * Mirusia made a guest apperance at one of the Brisbane shows singing Curoo Curoo. * Murray made a guest musician apperance at the final Sydney show. * Like Live Hot Potatoes, nearly all the songs were played on instruments instead of the real musical instrumental. Category:Wiggles concerts Category:New Wiggles Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:New Wiggles Concerts Category:2019 Concerts Category:2020 Concerts Category:Party